


Cheater

by reeby10



Series: Drabble-A-Day December '11 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cheating, M/M, Photographs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheater

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Harry Potter/Colin Creevey, Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats"

Colin looked down at the picture in his hands, wondering once again if this was the right thing to do. Well, he knew it wasn't the right thing to do, not really, but it might make him feel better.

He'd been so sure this guy was the right one for him, the one who would treat him like he was someone special. But they'd barely been going out for a month when he found out about the other guy on the side. He let it slip that time because he was in love and he just wanted to be loved back.

He hadn't known about the second or third or who knows how many others. It didn't really matter now anyway. He was done. Seeing his boyfriend having sex with someone else, looking for all the world like he was utterly in love, was more than enough for him to deal with. So he was breaking it off.

He didn't plan on telling his boyfriend- ex-boyfriend now- but he'd find out soon enough. Everyone would find out soon enough. And it wasn't going to be pretty.

The next morning pictures were found all over Hogwarts, each bearing a thoroughly debauched and totally naked Harry Potter.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
